The Matchmaker
by crazyladywithabag
Summary: Sirius has had enough of Lily turning down James. So what does he do? Sing of course. Not great, it is *sigh a songfic. Reviews are appreciated. Be nice, only my 3rd story. Tell me how I did. Rated T just for safety


The Matchmaker

The Matchmaker

"Sirius, where are you going?" James asked "aren't you going to eat your pancakes?" "Uh sorry, I gotta go somewhere." Sirius said as he ran out of the great Hall.

"What's with that, usually if there are pancakes in a 5 mile radius, Padfoot is stuffing his face with them…?" Remus said curiously.

Sirius ran up the steps, he had a plan, a very Sirius plan. He ran up to the dorms, looked in his trunk, and he found it, the key to his plan. He smiled evilly, they would never see it coming… she is going down!

In the Headmasters office. 

"Sirius, what trouble have you got into this time, don't tell me you stole Dolores' underpants and put it on the flagpole again." (A/N: Umbitch…excuse me Umbridge is in Hogwarts, same year, even though we all know she has a enormous crush on Fudge.)

"Actually sir, I am not trying to get into trouble this time." Dumbledore looked alarmed by this statement. "I am playing matchmaker, I was wondering if I could use the great hall for this uhh…project." "Would this project hurt any of your classmates?" "No sir, only two people, and it's their ego's. Personally, they are too large so I think it is for the good of the school. Hey! Could it be extra credit, you know community service." Dumbledore gave him a look. "Ooookay then, so can I?" Sirius asked with a hint of pleading in his voice. "I cannot see why not. I think this might be interesting." Sirius just smiled.

In the great hall at lunch.

"Sirius, where were you at breakfast?" Remus asked "At Dumbledore's office, I had to see him." "Okay" Remus said clearly not buying it.

Lily Evans looked over to where James Potter and Sirius Black were sitting distastefully, Sirius looked strangely, nervous. Her best friend Mia (or Emmy whatever take your fancy) was thinking something similar, they had been going out for 2 years now, she looked at him sadly. She wondered if he was cheating on her.

Later at the Room of Requirements 

Sirius looked at his baby adoringly, so shiny, so red. She even worked in Hogwarts because of the spell he had put on her. She was so beautiful. He touched her gently, listening to the wonderful sound she made. (A/N: Can you figure this out…Mwhahaha.)

THE NEXT DAY!! 

Sirius went up to the front of the great hall. "Sonorus" he whispered quietly. He took out his baby, out of her case. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Hello Hogwarts, well you are all wondering, what is that boy doing, is he insane? Well my friends seem to think so, so you might as well, now back to business.

Everyone knows are wonderful heads, Lily Evans and James Potter, well most of you know that James always asks out our dear Lily…hehehe who seems to want to kill me now.

Well she always rejects him, to put things in perspective, for both of them I am going to sing a song." Everyone groaned, they had heard Sirius sing, but had they really?

Sirius strummed a few notes on his guitar then started to sing.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'_

Everyone stared

_She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion_

Muggleborn girls started to sing along and clapped

_She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter_

Some girls started drooling, they looked at him in awe.

_Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

_  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet_

Lily looked angry, really angry.

_And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else_

James looked well that's it, he just looked.

_  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me_

_  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour

_  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

Mia snorted, was this truth or what.

_And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her_

_  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet

_  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else_

_  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me_

_  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID

People looked strange, "What's caller ID?

_She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone_

_  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said_

_  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'

_  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

James suddenly started laughing

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet_

_  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else_

_  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more_

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet

_  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else_

_  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me_

_  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more_

_  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

After the clapping died down, people just stared at Sirius blindly, they had never heard him sing like that before, Remus just looked at him mouth agape. James looked surprised. Lily looked well strange, almost regretful.

Suddenly Lily went up to James, she pulled him up, kissed him hard on the mouth. People gasped as she said… "I am so sorry." and resumed snogging him. At first people clapped then they started shouting "GET A ROOM!!"

Dumbledore smiled, looking down at Sirius with a twinkle in his eye (siriusly…hahahaha, okay lame, what is with the twinkling of the eye!!) Sirius spoke up "And everyone said that my plans never work." People just laughed. Sirius had done it, he had brought down Lily Evans, what a great day, they even had trifle for dessert.

Sirius sat down and suddenly was hugged from behind, he heard a familiar voice, "That was really sweet you know." "I know, but Mia I didn't get a reward for all this work I did, my baby almost lost a string." He said pouting. All Mia said was "I can help you with that." and dragged Sirius away.

Remus just sighed "Why am I always the 5th wheel. He looked next to him at the camel. "Would you like a kissy? Lets not let them have all the fun" he turned the camels head to him came close and then turned it away in haste, "aww eww, sorry darling your breath is slightly unbearable" He said to the camel. Wait a CAMEL!!

A/N: anyone guess what part I got the last bit from, yep good ole' Jonathon, The Mummy has never failed me, well excluding the new one, what's The Mummy without Rachel Weisz. Well I do not own Harry Potter or The Mummy, otherwise, I would be rich and the last movie and book would be different. Oh ya, I don't own Just the Girl either.


End file.
